


Sto dwa powody, aby nienawidzić Avengersów

by euphoria814



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Multifandom Bingo 2017, Short One Shot, lekko na weekend :), multifandom bingo, takie coś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Stephen wiedział, że będą z nimi jeszcze problemy.Dla Multifandom Bingo 2017: 16. crossover





	Sto dwa powody, aby nienawidzić Avengersów

Chaos nie był jego domeną, dlatego spoglądał na rozgrywającą się scenę z niechęcią. Nie do końca wiedział jaki plan mieli obrońcy. Kiedy spotkał się z Thorem niecałą dobę wcześniej był pewien, że to obróci się na jego niekorzyść. Na niekorzyść Ziemi. W zasadzie sądził, że był przygotowany na każdą możliwość. Skala zjawiska jednak go przerosła.

Manhattan ponownie był demolowany. Przynajmniej trzymali się z dala od świątyni.

Loki mógł jednak wyczuć, że to ważny dla miasta i samej Ziemi punkt, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

\- Nie pomożesz?! – krzyknął ktoś do niego.

Ufał, że dobrze rozpoznawał Iron Mana. Nie przepadał za oglądaniem telewizji, ale tego faceta nie można było przegapić.

\- To wasza wina – odkrzyknął, odsuwając się odrobinę, kiedy stwór z innego wymiaru prawie w niego wleciał. – Nie jesteście zbyt wysoko na liście moich ulubionych ludzi – dodał, żeby sytuacja była klarowna.

Oczywiście zamierzał uratować miasto oraz świat. Po raz kolejny. Musiał tylko to dobrze przewidzieć. Działanie siłowe nie było jego mocną stroną. Zawsze istniało alternatywne rozwiązanie, na które najwyraźniej geniusz pokroju Starka nie zamierzał tracić czterech sekund.

Używanie laserów z pewnością cieszyło go bardziej.

\- Nie lubisz Avengersów? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Iron Man.

\- Facet, samozwańczy bóg, który spowodował ten chaos jest bratem waszego członka – przypomniał mu chłodno Stephen.

Oczywistym było, że to ich wina. Ponownie.

\- Adoptowanym! – krzyknęli na raz Thor i Iron Man.

Mógł się tego właśnie spodziewać.


End file.
